


Betrayal

by Ettegoom



Series: Trinity [1]
Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettegoom/pseuds/Ettegoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trinity begins to deal with the aftermath of a shattered paradigm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to factioncat for the Beta

As the heart monitor began its screaming drone, Trinity stared in horror at the prone body in front of her. The metallic groaning and high pitched chittering of delight by the squiddies faded into the background. This can't be happening! the panicked thoughts rushed chaotically through her mind as she tried to grasp something concrete.  
The Oracle...  
The prophecy...  
Morpheus had been so sure...  
Suddenly, she knew. It might work... maybe... it was worth a try... "Neo, I'm not afraid anymore! The Oracle told me... that I would fall in love, and that man, the man that I loved... would be The One... So you see, you can't be dead... you can't be... because I love you... You hear me? I love you!"  
She leaned over the still face and tenderly pressed her lips to his.   
Nothing.   
She had imagined kissing him since the day they'd met. She wasn't sure what it would be like, but had not expected it to be so... dull.   
"Come on Neo!" she whispered. Still nothing.  
...  
Now what? A blanket of white panic was beginning to cloud her mind.  
She couldn't think.  
She had been so certain...  
Surely they could not all have been wrong...  
Suddenly the howling of rending metal tore into her consciousness. A squiddy had broken through from the upper decks and was heading straight towards her.   
'Neo!!!" she screamed .

She felt the pulse of the EMP washing across the room and just had time to throw herself across his body before the squiddy crashed down on top of them both and the ship plummeted to the sewer floor.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blackness.   
A deep, soundless pit of darkness surrounded her.   
She strained to open her eyes, but was too far from the surface. Clawing her way to consciousness, she strained upwards until the pain and memories burst in on her, making her long to return to the empty blackness.  
Lifting her head, she found herself lying on her cot in the Nebuchadnezzar. Morpheus was slouched in a chair beside her bed, his back turned.  
'Mor...' she tried. Her voice wouldn't work, but he heard, and turned around.   
Trinity was shocked. All of the energy and strength was gone. His face had aged and his eyes were shadowed by grief.  
"Neo?" she whispered.  
"Gone. The agents killed him." His voice was flat and featureless.  
Trinity rolled to face the wall, silent tears trickling down her face.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
A few days later Tank banged on her door.  
"Trin, get up, we're nearly there!" she could hear the excitement in his voice. He was going home!  
Trinity groaned and buried her head in the pillow. How could she do it? What would people say? She had been so utterly convinced, and now they had failed.   
And Niobe. How was she going to face the insufferable "I told you so!" look on her face. It had been bad enough before...   
Gingerly, she rolled out of bed, aching muscles making her movements dull and slow. She shrugged on her sweater and stumbled out to the control room as the ship jolted to a stop on the landing platform.   
\------------------------------------------------------  
There was no cheering as the three of them walked down the ramp. Just a blank silence as the technicians stared at the wreck of the Nebuchadnezzar and the empty ramp.  
"What happened? Where is everybody? Why didn't you call?"  
It was Lock, marching across the loading bay, footsteps clanging on the steel mesh.  
"Traitors" Morpheus mumbled. "Communications basically destroyed, we barely made it home."  
"Dozer?" Cas' voice was strained. "Where's Dozer?"   
Tank walked over and silently folded Cas in his arms as she dissolved into high keening sobs. "I know" he growled before picking her up and carrying her gently to the unit she shared with the twins.  
"Morpheus. Council room. Now!" snapped Lock before stalking off, Morpheus following meekly behind.  
Trinity stared at the ground. Now what? She wondered.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night, staring blindly at the welding lines above her sleeping alcove, Trinity was startled out of her thoughts by a timid knock on the door.  
"Trinity?"   
Niobe. Her heart sank.  
She rolled over and pretended to be asleep.   
The door swung open and she heard light footsteps moving across the floor, followed by the gentle pressure of someone sitting on the edge of the thin sleeping squab.  
Involuntarily she tensed as Niobe rested a hand softly on her arm. "Hey girl... you ok?"   
She couldn't help it. The tears once again began to ease between her eyelids and trickle irritatingly across her nose. Goddammit she thought. This is ridiculous! I'm stronger than this!  
Carefully, Niobe lay down beside her, and wrapped her tightly in her arms. That was too much. Tears streaming down her face, Trinity melted into the warmth of her embrace, shaking with suppressed sobs.  
"Shhh... it's ok. Let it all go."  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
The next day, the two women studiously avoided each other. It wasn't hard, Zion was a big place, with a lot of people.   
\----------------------------------------------------  
That night, Niobe came to her room again.  
Trinity was ready.  
"Why? What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
"You need me" Niobe replied simply.  
"I don't need anyone" she shot back, but her voice betrayed her.  
"You've been hurt. You believed the Oracle. You believed Morpheus. You have had your entire belief system pulled out from under your feet, and your heart broken. You need someone."  
"Why didn't you believe?" Trinity questioned irritably, "Everyone else did."  
"Because the Oracle is part of the Matrix. She's a program, just like the agents. Her role is to manipulate us to do the machines' bidding. I'll have no part of that sort of control."  
But her kiss was gentle and her arms non-judgemental.   
That night, Trinity slept.


End file.
